


Adopting Animals is Easy...too Easy

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan sat down, slowly checking his texts. He sent out a few yes’s and a few no’s. A couple of congratulations and ignored others. Saving the best for last, he finally checked Joshua’s messages. He blinked. Eyes not believing what he was seeing.There was a puppy. A mottled black, gray colored thing. A picture of a puppy gracing their messages to each other and one text from Joshua that read, ‘Don’t freak out now. But I picked up this poor abandoned thing and he’s so cute. Can we keep him?’





	Adopting Animals is Easy...too Easy

Jeonghan yawned, stretching his arms in an effort to work out the kinks and so he could push through the last hour of work. There were no drinking parties or any work-related dinner that he just had to go to. He could go home and cuddle with Joshua and watch dramatic dramas and order take out. it would be great.

He pushed his chair back to his desk and started flipping through the last pages of the file, humming and making note of what would need to be reviewed tomorrow. Jeonghan kept flipping until he was done, closing the folder. He fought the urge to slam it down on his desk and get up and give a shout of joy. Instead, he civilly stood up, grabbed his blazer off the back of his chair and swung it back on. Time to go home.

“Bye everyone,” he shouted, waving and nodding to his subordinates that were staying overtime.

They waved and shouted their goodbyes.

* * *

 

Jeonghan sat down, slowly checking his texts. He sent out a few yes’s and a few no’s. A couple of congratulations and ignored others. Saving the best for last, he finally checked Joshua’s messages. He blinked. Eyes not believing what he was seeing.

There was a puppy. Of a mottled black, gray colored thing. A picture of a puppy gracing their messages to each other and one text from Joshua that read, ‘Don’t freak out now. But I picked up this poor abandoned thing and he’s so cute. Can we keep him?’

A dog. Joshua picked up a dog and now he wanted to keep him. Oh lord. What was his lover trying to do? Jeonghan had to get home. Now.

* * *

 

“Shua!” Jeonghan frowned as he heard a giggle and some scampering and what sounded like nails on his flawless wood floors. Fuck. The dog.

“No! Come back here! You’re still not all the dry yet!”

Jeonghan groaned and moved the rest of the way into the house. Closing the door, he took off his shoes, toeing them off and putting them back on the shoe rack. Animals. He wasn’t that fond of them and fuck if Joshua wanted to keep the thing.

Walking into the empty living room, Jeonghan sighed, seeing a mountain of dog supplies in one corner. Clearly Joshua hadn’t consulted him until after he bought the items a dog would need. Wonderful. Joshua was too confident he’d be able to make Jeonghan do his bidding. He’d have to show Joshua he was stubborn enough.

Joshua came sliding in, hands full of puppy. He was toweling the thing dry as it lolled its tongue and wagged his tail. Joshua gave it a sweet smile and a coo. “There there. Soon enough you’ll like baths.”

“Not if he doesn’t stay,” Jeonghan said, folding his arms. A pet was a huge responsibility and him and Joshua worked. Sometimes long hours. And Jeonghan didn’t like the idea of animal fur all over his clothes.

Looking up Joshua, gave Jeonghan a sweet smile. He walked over to Jeonghan and kissed him on the lips, hands still full of dog. “Welcome home,” he said.

He held up the puppy. “Isn’t he cute? Can we keep him?” Joshua gave him the sparkly eyes. The large pleading, sparkly eyes.

Jeonghan stood firm. He would not be swayed by Joshua and his pleas. “No.” His voice brooked no argument.

Joshua’s lips turned into a pout. He held the puppy in his arms, curling around him like he was baby to be protected. “But Jeonghan. He was abandoned,” Joshua’s voice took on a wobble. “I couldn’t leave him alone and I don’t want to put him in a shelter.”

Ah fuck, he thought. “Now Shua,” Jeonghan said, trying explain. “We work a lot you know. It’d be hard on the- “ he paused, he almost wanted to call it a thing, “puppy.”

“I’ll cut back on the extra hours,” Joshua protested, holding the puppy close. “Mong Mong will be fine for a couple of hours. Or we can put him in puppy daycare.”

Shit. Joshua already named the thing. Fuck. This would be even harder. Jeonghan tried to get close, ignoring the puppy’s whining. “Baby. Come on now. Don’t be stubborn.”

Joshua’s head, that drooped to whisper to the dog, came up to face him once again. If it was possible Joshua’s eyes became even larger, shining with tears. “Jeonghan. Please.”

Jeonghan stood, staring into those beautiful eyes that captured his attention across the club those many years ago. They were pleading with him, wanting him to give in to make Joshua happy. He groaned, pulling his eyes away. Jeonghan could be strong. He could. His gaze brought him to the puppy though.

The puppy looked so content nestled in Joshua’s arms and Joshua looked like he was going to be devastated if Jeonghan said no. Did he have it in him to make Joshua sad? He promised Joshua two years ago he’d make him the happiest person on this planet as he kissed him and slipped that ring on. Fuck. “Fine,” he said, not happy about this at all. His resolve went to shit every time Joshua cried or looked like he was going to. “But he has to have lessons. Toiled trained. Trained so he can listen. I don’t want him chewing up our shoes and shit.”

Joshua laughed, kissing him with a loud smack. “Thanks. Love you too.”

Sighing, Jeonghan kissed him back. He was weak. He was a weak man and he should stop lying to himself about being stubborn with Joshua.


End file.
